Episode 07b, VS75 Escalation Part 2
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Voyager's most formidible foe returns. And this time, resistance really is futile.


Episode 7b  
Escalation  
by Sara  
  
[10:30 p.m.]  
"Icheb, I need to understand just what this difference you keep mentioning   
means." Janeway prodded gently.  
The boy tried without success to find the words to convey what he was hearing.   
"I don't know, Captain."  
Janeway nodded, "Let's start with what we do know. They are transmitting on a   
frequency that corresponds to your secondary neural implants."  
Seven and Icheb both nodded. Seven continued, "The removal of Icheb's primary   
neural node has forced the other implants to adapt. I was unaware that these   
lesser implants would function without the primary unit, but as always, Borg   
technology is adaptive."  
"So what does that mean?"  
Icheb was beginning to put his hunch into words. "They aren't like other drones;   
not like the others I've known. It's more than the fact that they transmit only   
to the secondary nodes, it's the order of their thoughts that is unnatural.   
There is no overlap, no combination of the other's experience. There is order,   
but there is no multiplicity. It's as if there was only one, I can hear them   
all, all thirty here and those on the cube, but it's as if they speak with one   
voice."  
Seven was frowning in an effort to make sense of information that was clearly   
foreign to her. "The Collective is not a single unit. The variety and multiple   
points of input are what give the Borg their advantage. To speak with one voice   
is inefficient. There has only been one attempt at such a voice..."  
Janeway looked at Seven sharply as her voice trailed off with her realization.   
"Seven, are you saying this is like the Borg's attempt to utilize Locutus? One   
voice to speak for all?"  
  
"Only in one way, Captain. I do not believe it to be an exact correlation." She   
turned her attention to Icheb. "Can you hear others? Those beyond the cube that   
pursues us?"  
  
Icheb cocked his head in an effort to follow the trail of thought past the   
nearest hub. He was immediately sorry that he tried.  
"Greetings, Second of Five," the Queen's voice whispered. "I wondered if you   
were going to notice me."  
"Any attempt to re-assimilate me will be futile."  
She chuckled, sending shivers of dread down the boy's spine. "I do not mean to   
assimilate you, my boy. I mean to destroy you. Unless of course you want to talk   
about coming home. Do you want to return to me?" She paused dramatically. "No, I   
think not. You wish to destroy me. Well, that won't be happening. Instead I will   
destroy you, once and for all. You've chosen bad company, Second of Five.   
Janeway has defied my perfection for too long."  
Icheb gasped as he felt her power gather around him. "Perhaps I will start with   
you. That would make her angry, to loose you here while she watches."  
The tendrils of power slithered against his defenses, and Icheb felt his control   
over his mind begin to slip.  
Janeway and Seven knew he was in contact with the Queen even without the   
Doctor't;s report on his declining vital signs. When he called out, neither was   
surprised to hear the fear in his voice. "Seven!" he shouted, "I need you."  
On some level, Seven was aware of exactly the type of help to which he was   
referring. Without pause she plunged her assimilation injectors into the medical   
terminal at her side and with her free hand entered the sequence to recalibrate   
her own cortical implant to match the wave being carried by Icheb's.  
The entrance of Seven into the Collective was a move unanticipated by the Queen.   
She gasped as the former 'tertiary adjunct to unimatrix one' slid her own   
defenses around the failing shields of the boy.  
"Seven of Nine, you will not defeat me." she blustered.  
"Perhaps not, but I think you will not succeed. Icheb cannot be assimilated, and   
I will not allow his defenses to be overwhelmed at this time. Withdraw."  
The Queen's rage at Seven's entrance into this special connection was boundless   
and she let them feel the depth of her hate. Seven simply ignored her, she was   
more interested in what she was discovering about this new Collective. Something   
was not right, something about these drones and their connection to the Queen.   
Something about the Queen's connection to the Collective...  
The sudden realization of just what the difference was struck both Seven and   
Icheb at the same time, or perhaps linked as they were, they both heard it at   
the same time. However it occurred, they both looked shaken as they turned their   
attention away from their former queen and outward to their captain.  
Icheb was the first to speak their findings. "She altered them, Captain. That's   
why I could hear them. They are hers and hers alone. For them there are no other   
Borg, no larger Collective."  
"A sub-Collective?" Janeway asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"  
"I do not know, but she has achieved it," answered Seven, ignoring the doctor as   
he scanned her and Icheb for signs of trauma from their brief encounter with the   
Queen.  
"What's the purpose?"  
Icheb answered this readily, "They cannot be turned, or tempted. The weapons you   
have utilized in the past will not work on these drones. They are a reflection   
of the Borg ideal, they will do only her bidding and will not falter."  
"How can she possibly filter the input of thousands of drones on that cube and   
insure that they react only as she wishes? She still must control the true   
Collective and all that it entails."  
"It requires great effort." Seven supplied. "And, I do not believe she will be   
able to maintain the connection indefinitely. The strain is beginning to weaken   
her already."  
Any response from Janeway was silenced as Tuvok's voice called to Sickbay.   
"Tuvok to the Doctor. Prepare to receive casualties."  
[10:33 p.m.]  
Forms began to shimmer and take shape around them as the site to site   
transporters began depositing wounded all over the room. Janeway stared in   
horror as crewman after crewman appeared bloodied and worse. She gasped as three   
forms appeared in front of her Tuvok, B'Elanna and someone she could no longer   
recognize.  
"Bring crewman Gilmore over here quickly." the doctor called gently as the three   
became solid.  
Gilmore! Kathryn was shocked; the crippled and bleeding form not two feet from   
her bore little resemblance to the Equinox engineer she remembered. As Tuvok and   
B'Elanna laid the injured crewman on the nearest bed Janeway struggled to pull   
herself together. Time to assess the campaign and plan her next move. When Tuvok   
turned around she was ready.  
"Report, Commander."  
"We were partially successful, Captain. Lieutenant Torres and engineer Gilmore   
were able to provide another layer of security to our lockdown protocol. The   
Chief estimates we have 45 minutes before the Borg gain complete access to   
engineering and the computer core."  
"Thank the stars for small favors." Squaring her shoulders she asked the   
question she dreaded to ask and knew he hated to answer. "Casualties?"  
"Twenty-three injured, five fatalities."  
A deep pit seemed to open in Kathryn's gut. "Who were the five?"  
"Engineer Harren and security officers Dorance, Kiran and Mitchell."  
When he paused Kathryn prompted him, concern heavy in her voice, "That's only   
four. Who was the fifth, Tuvok?"  
Tuvok looked her in the eye and she could see the pain his words caused him.   
"The final fatality was Crewman Ken Dalby."  
Kathryn felt the pit twist. She shot a concerned look at B'Elanna and knew the   
stricken look on her friends face would be mirrored on Chakotay's face when he   
learned of yet another Maquis death.  
"What happened?"  
"Dalby was in charge of the second security detail. He and his team executed   
their assignment flawlessly." Tuvok reported woodenly as if daring his control   
to slip. "They were over run by superior Borg numbers and ripped literally to   
pieces."  
"What?"  
Tuvok's eyes were cold as he met her incredulous gaze. "The Borg have altered   
their attacks. They did not attempt to assimilate crewman Dalby or his team;   
their attempt was instead to dismember them."  
  
Act 4  
[10:40 p.m.]  
"Commander, we've got company." Harry reported solemnly. "The cube has entered   
the nebula."  
Chakotay looked over his shoulder in alarm. "If you can read them, they have to   
be close."  
Harry nodded. "Too close. About 150 kilometers off the starboard side."  
"Have the spotted us yet?"  
"Doesn't look like it, they aren't moving this way."  
"Well," Chakotay said with a sigh, "let's be very careful people. Tom use the   
thrusters to push us away from them; quarter thrust."  
"Commander, that's pretty risky, that's sure to draw their attention. I might   
have a better idea."  
"I'm listening."  
"B'Elanna's spent alot of time lately on that project of hers and it's given me   
plenty of time to think. With Tuvok's added helm protocols I have options that   
weren't available a few months ago. I've been practicing with some new   
techniques. The alpha-lethianone will hide us, but it's range is limited. There   
are however, pockets of hydrogen all around us. if we vent oxygen at the right   
time we could increase our cover."  
"That combination of gases is combustible."  
Tom grinned. "Very. If we release the plasma at the right time it will blind   
their sensors. Basically, we'll be hiding behind a fireball."  
Harry interrupted, "You think that is less risky than just moving away?"  
Tom nodded enthusiastically, "The explosion will appear completely natural and   
with my new protocols I can maneuver us away without ever drawing their   
attention. They'll never know we're here."  
"How do you keep the gases from turning on us?" Chakotay asked.  
"Control the release. If we do it just right there will be a thin layer of   
protection from the shields."  
"You can't keep it up indefinitely." Chakotay observed, "How far can we get   
before you have to shut it down?"  
"Far enough to keep us hidden. At least until they get close again."  
"Commander, you're not really thinking of listening to him are you?" Harry   
demanded.  
Chakotay glanced up, "You have a better idea, Harry?"  
The Ops Chief shook his head.  
"Then I guess we go with Tom. Set it up, Lieutenant."  
Tom nodded as he turned back to his controls. "Aye, Sir."  
It took only a moment to position the ship were Tom needed it. He gave Harry a   
tight grin as he signaled the ready. "Go ahead, Harry."  
The oxygen vented slowly, no more than a trickle by normal standards, but when   
it reached the pocket of hydrogen the explosion was fantastic. Tom's movement   
across his control panel was delicate as he shifted the ship into the wake of   
the explosion. Voyager rolled and bucked along the line of fire, moving away   
from the enemy along a seemingly natural path.  
The ride was less than smooth, and at least three minor tremors could be felt as   
Voyager moved along the flight path. "We've got minor hull breaches on decks   
nine, six and one," Harry reported.  
Chakotay turned sharply. "Deck one?"  
"The Ready Room. It's nothing serious, minor damage only."  
"Paris," Chakotay warned. "You get to tell her."  
  
[10:47 p.m.]  
Janeway took a measured look around her conference table studying the people   
gathered there. For the most part they appeared unafraid, even confident. Funny   
she thought, a single Federation starship with Borg intruders, no chance of   
assistance and the crew wasn't panicking. Tense, yes, and frightened to be sure,   
but not panicked; they had certainly come a long way in seven years. She   
wondered if any Alpha Quadrant ship would have such collected officers; she   
doubted it.  
"What's the status on the cube?" she asked.  
Harry replied quickly. "As far as we've been able to determine, Tom's plan   
worked. We haven't spotted them since igniting the gas and moving away." He   
smiled ruefully, "Of course, they could be a few hundred kilometers away and we   
wouldn't know it. But, they wouldn't know it either."  
Kathryn smiled "What they don't know can't hurt us. What are our visitors   
downstairs up to?"  
"Too much." B'Elanna snarled. "I've done all I can to limit their access,   
Captain. They are minutes away from gaining control. After that, I'm not sure we   
even have a self destruct option. Seven and Icheb are doing what they can, but   
if the Queen decides they are too inconvenient, she'll turn the power of the   
whole Collective against them."  
Janeway was nodding. "We're going to throw everything we have at them. It's now   
or never people."  
B'Elanna shook her head. "Throw what? Their shields adapt to our weapons before   
we do any real damage and in their present state they're out to kill us, not   
assimilate us, which takes away any attack through nanoprobes. The hand to hand   
was a disaster down there. Tuvok and I managed to hold our own, but we can't   
compete with Borg strength for long."  
Janeway could hear the frustration in the Chief's voice, the battle in her   
department had not gone well, and B'Elanna was blaming herself for the losses.  
"I've been thinking about that. Starfleet made the exchange of Borg incident   
reports a high priority for the datastream. We've had alot more contact with   
them in the last seven years than the folks at home and they were hoping to find   
something in our encounters that would bolster Federation defenses. But, I think   
I may have found something from their reports that will give us the advantage.  
"When the Borg launched their second campaign against earth Picard came up with   
a unique approach to removing them from his ship."  
"What tactic did the Enterprise captain, employ?" Tuvok asked with no hint of   
anticipation.  
"Projectile weapons."  
"Guns?" Tom asked, not sure he was believing the suggestion.  
Janeway nodded. "He wiped out several drones in just a few seconds. Their   
shields are designed for energy weapons. I doubt the Borg have ever assimilated   
a culture with projectile weapons, so they have no need to defend against them."  
"It should work." Chakotay added. "And if we issue knives or other hand to hand   
weapons we should have another layer of protection."  
"I want every available crewmember assigned to a team. We're going to have to do   
this the hard way, but I think we're better prepared thanks to Tuvok's drills."  
"Chakotay and Tom, you'll remain on the Bridge. Keep us hidden until we can make   
a run from that cube. Tuvok, we'll need to replicate what weapons we don't have,   
and I want every crewman given something more than a knife." She paused to give   
them a moment to object. "Questions?"  
No one answered and she smiled at them. "Let's get moving, we have alot of work   
to do. Dismissed."  
As the rest of the officers filed out, Chakotay remained seated. Kathryn cocked   
an eyebrow at him but remained still until they were alone. "I gather we're   
going to argue about me going along."  
"No."  
A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Well, that's a switch." She   
stood, moved closer to him and took a seat on the table. "So what are we going   
to argue about?"  
"Me staying behind. Tom can handle the job alone. You need everyone you can   
get."  
"I see, and you're just the man for the job?"  
Now it was his turn to smile, but it didn't last long this was too important for   
joking. "I'm not going to sit in that chair again and wait for you to come back.   
You've faced the Borg on your own enough times. This time I come along."  
"That's how you really feel about it?"  
"That's how I really feel. Either we both go, or we wait for them on the   
Bridge."  
"Guess we both go." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "If you wanted to   
come along, all you had to do was ask."  
  
[10:49 p.m.]  
Seven stood next to Icheb's regeneration chamber. The boy looked asleep, but she   
knew he was concentrating on his task of monitoring the drones.  
The captain's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Janeway to Seven of Nine."  
"Go ahead, Captain."  
"Seven, what's the status there?"  
"Icheb's link remains intact. The Queen has made no further move of aggression   
against him. That may change if she discovers he is relaying information to us   
regarding their intentions."  
"Tuvok tells me the drones have breached the lockdown protocols. They have   
exited Engineering, but the security protocols continue to function. They have   
not gained access to any other deck or system."  
"Designing the lockdown protocols as departmental was wise of Commander Tuvok.   
While they have Engineering they do not have access to the whole ship."  
Seven glanced at Icheb as he opened his eyes to take in the conversation. The   
boy seemed to be dealing better with his insecurities and fear, she hoped he was   
up to the challenge they were about to ask of him.  
"Seven what's the status on your plan?" Janeway asked. "Is your link to Icheb   
ready?"  
"I can initiate a link with Icheb at your command."  
"And the Queen won't be able to detect you?"  
"I do not believe so. I have utilized the same process of cortical node   
adjustments that make her connection with these drones possible. In essence, I   
will not be connected to the drones or the Queen, only Icheb. It is he who is   
connected to all."  
"Good luck, you two."  
"The same to you, Captain." Seven replied.  
Janeway closed the link and continued down the corridor toward the impending   
battle. She thought of her friends, these two former drones who were even now   
struggling to insure that their former oppressors could not harm another   
crewmember. It was a terrible thought that those she was about to send to their   
deaths had the potential to be what these two had become.  
Outside the entrance to Jeffrey's tube J26-t Kathryn and Chakotay found their   
team waiting. "I have divided our available compliment of 78 into teams of three   
or four." Tuvok began his report. "You and Commander Chakotay will be joined by   
Ensign Culhane and Ensign Jenkins. Lieutenant Ayala and I will have crewman   
Celes.  
At your command we will enter these tubes and proceed to deck 11. Each team will   
have six seconds to lower the force fields at their location and enter deck 11."  
"I'm assuming you split us up to cover all the entrances?" Chakotay questioned.  
"Affirmative. I believe we will have crew entering the deck from every possible   
access point."  
"Let's get started, before they work their way around the next layer of security   
lockdowns."  
As they neared their own access point Janeway handed her weapon to Chakotay.   
"We're just above the main engineering doors. Tuvok and Ayala should be about   
ten meters to our left. We have six seconds, be ready to jump."  
She lowered the force field and almost instantly the four dropped through the   
opening and into deck 11.  
[10:51 p.m.]  
The fact that there were Borg all around was to be expected, after all they were   
right outside Engineering. She wasn't ready for the blow that the drone behind   
her delivered almost as soon as her feet hit the deck.  
Gasping in pain, Kathryn whirled around ready to face her attacker but found   
Chakotay was already there. Raising his knife he slid it easily inside a crease   
in the drone's armor. The drone grappled with the Commander trying to shake free   
and deliver a blow with its arms, but Chakotay held it close. His second thrust   
found a vital organ and the creature dropped to the floor.  
Kathryn raised her own weapon as more drones advanced on her team. She let loose   
a spray of bullets as Chakotay bent to retrieve his knife. The drones halted as   
the bullets found their mark, but did not fall.  
"Aim for their heads, Kathryn." Chakotay called as he fired his own weapon.   
"That armor isn't designed to stop bullets, but it is thick enough to slow them   
down. It's going to take several hits unless you hit flesh."  
Janeway nodded and raised her voce so those nearby would hear her clearly. "Be   
sure to inflict substantial damage. We don't want their nanoprobes repairing our   
work."  
Several yards away Ayala stepped into the path of a moving drone and swung his   
weapon expertly. "Those bullets may get slowed down," he called to Chakotay,   
"but a good knife will slide right through."  
A sudden shove against his shoulder drove him to the ground. He looked up to see   
Tuvok standing over him, his hands locked around a massive extension on an   
unseen Borg's hand. "Do not forget to search for additional enemies,   
Lieutenant." he chastised.  
As the drone smashed its second arm into the small of Tuvok's back Ayala drew   
his second blade and plunged it into the crease on the drone's leg armor. Its   
reaction gave Tuvok the opportunity to loosen his own hold and his firearm   
quickly ended the struggle.  
Reaching down he pulled Ayala from the floor and the junior officer smiled,   
"Thanks, Commander."  
"At any time, Lieutenant."  
[10:51 p.m.]  
"What are you doing!"  
"I am unable to extricate myself from contact with your drones." Icheb replied   
calmly. "I am therefor attempting to more fully enter the Collective."  
"You will not." the Queen replied. "Your existence is imperfect, flawed. I will   
eliminate you."  
"You cannot," Icheb replied again with great calm. "I can feel the strain the   
current situation is creating for you. Captain Janeway's assault on the drones   
is robbing you of your concentration. You will not be able to maintain control   
of these drones for much longer."  
"What are you doing!" she demanded again as Icheb increased his activity.  
"I am relaying my experiences aboard Voyager to the members of this Collective."  
"Stop!"  
"No. Resistance is futile."  
[10:55 p.m.]  
"It's working." Chakotay noted sliding closer to his captain. "The Borg appear   
distracted. A normal drone would be able to handle two sources of input easily,   
but these don't seem to be able to do so."  
"I'd say now is the perfect opportunity to end this." Janeway observed stepping   
forward.  
"Right behind you."  
[11:07 p.m.]  
Kathryn took another look around. Deck 11 was littered with bodies, blood   
splattered the walls and holes of various sizes were scattered across every   
surface. It was not a pleasant sight, but there was relief in knowing that none   
of the bodies belonged to her crew. Casualties she had, but no more fatalities   
and that was something to be thankful for.  
"Let's get this cleaned up," she told Chakotay. "Janeway to Paris."  
"Go ahead, Captain."  
"Tom, we're done down here. Can you get us out of the nebula without attracting   
the cube?"  
"Affirmative, Captain. Engineering just restored control, we are fully   
operational."  
"Set a course out of here, Mr. Paris. We're on our way to the Bridge, but don't   
wait on us."  
"Aye, Captain. Engaged."  
"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."  
Kathryn answered as she and Chakotay entered the turbolift. "Go ahead, Seven."  
"Captain, Icheb's plan seems to still be affecting the drones aboard the cube. I   
do not believe we will be pursued."  
"Can you pull Icheb out of there, Seven? I don't want him in any more danger."  
"Affirmative. I have calculated the changes needed to alter his transceiver   
frequency. Without knowledge of the new setting the Queen will be unable to   
reach him."  
The lift stopped and Kathryn stepped out onto the bridge. "Excellent, Seven.   
Proceed."  
She and Chakotay took their seats. "Tom, what's our status?"  
"Whatever Icheb did, it's working. We've cleared the nebula and there's no sign   
of the cube."  
"Ahead, warp factor 8. Your choice of headings, let's not be too predictable   
just in case she tries to follow."  
"Aye, Captain. Ahead warp 8, pilot's choice."  
Epilogue  
[8:17 p.m.]  
The door chime sounded and Kathryn responded gruffly. "Come."  
Chakotay stepped in and immediately noted her somber mood. "I am really hungry,"   
he said lightly, "hope you cooked enough."  
She smiled slightly, "You mean you hope I replicated enough. We've made the   
mistake of me cooking."  
Chakotay grinned and held out a bottle of wine, "True, but after the last two   
days I just might be able to eat your cooking. You know, once you've faced one   
terror you can face others."  
This time Kathryn grinned and playfully jabbed the bottle into his ribs.   
"Funny." She put the bottle on the table and tossed him a PADD. "The Doctor   
wasn't;t exactly able to work magic this time."  
Chakotay scanned the list. "Twelve out of twenty-three have already been   
released," he said optimistically. "Did he say anything about the others?"  
"Hickman and Ashmore will be fine in a few days, he thinks. There are others   
he't;s not sure about, Pierce and Gilmore are the worst. He can't;t seem to   
bring Marla out of her coma."  
Chakotay nodded. "All we can do is hope. She really came through when we needed   
her, you know."  
"Yes, B'Elanna made sure I was aware of that. Speaking of status, how's Icheb?"  
Chakotay frowned, "I think he's alright, but it's hard to tell. He's not an easy   
young man to read anyway. I think this experience has shaken him more than he   
wants to admit. He thought he was invulnerable to the Collective, couldn't be   
drawn in and he was wrong."  
"At the memorial service tonight he seemed almost non-responsive."  
"Exactly. I think he'll work through it. Seven and B'Elanna were going to keep   
an eye on him."  
"Hmm, we might want to find him a different counselor. Maybe someone who likes   
to talk about their emotions."  
Chakotay grinned as he finished pouring the wine and took his seat. "I'll talk   
to him."  
"Good."  
"Speaking of the memorial," Chakotay added quietly, "I thought your speech was   
the perfect sentiment."  
Kathryn sighed, "I hope so, not that I want an excuse to try it out again. We've   
buried enough of this family. It seems like every time I turn around we't;ve   
lost one of them."  
"You can't;t dwell on that. Everyone on this ship knows you did what you could   
to protect them."  
Kathryn nodded, not trusting herself to answer that statement she remained   
silent.  
"Let's have a toast." Chakotay suggested. Lifting his glass he let his mind see   
each of their fallen crewmembers. "To those we have lost. You will not be   
forgotten."  
Kathryn added hers before he could lower his glass, "And to Ken Dalby, Maquis,   
Starfleet officer, friend and warrior."  
"Thanks, he would have liked knowing you offered a toast for him."  
Kathryn lifted her glass once again. "To Mortimer Harren, Devon Mitchell, Tim   
Dorance and Alex Kiran you will be missed."  
They ate quietly for awhile, reflecting on the days events and on how quickly   
things had fallen back into the regular routine. Finally Kathryn voiced the one   
thought on both their minds. "She'll be back. If she can change them, make them   
so formidable, she'll try again."  
"I know. She wasn't out to assimilate us this time. It wasn't about defending   
her territory or retrieving Seven. This was about getting rid of us."  
"She's going to have to try harder than that." Kathryn quipped bravely.  
"She will. After this I hope we'll be ready."  
"Ready and waiting."  
  
  
  
Next: Ethical Considerations by Jamelia  
The Borg have been repulsed by Voyager's crew, but at great cost. In the   
aftermath, one of the crew takes on a mission that will change his entire   
life... 


End file.
